A Bloody Hell with a Taste of Angel
by dinochaser
Summary: Angel doesn't know who she really is. Problems collapse after one another. Can Angel make it? Can she take the situation of her being a half-ling?


Hola!~~ Zoey Blood here(^.^)/ I'm currently writing another story while writing this one… Don't worry I'll always be here for you! Muhaa ;* Excuse my mistakes… And I do NOT own Black Butler (Maybe, You shall never know) Enjoy my Lovleys^^

Chapter 1

Just another day of hardship and abuse….. Just found out my parents weren't my real parents.. And no, they do not abuse me.. It's the bullies at school… Ugh! If I could give them an piece of my angry fist I would.. But I can't. *SIGH* If I ever told on them or talk back at them, they would hurt my dearest little brother Drake (Who is 14 and has Light brown hair and Deep Green eyes, And is currently single and hot. And I mean it in a sisterly way).

**FLASH BACK~~**

"Hey Angelina how was your day at lunch? Did my friend give you my present?" Said Gills (He has dull orange hair and LOTS of freckles. And top of that his mother named him GILLS *CHUCLKE*)

"Yes he gave me quite a bruise on my side. I don't think a man should hit a woman GILLS. Haven't your mother taught you never hit a girl or she might bite? Or did she just name you GILLS for fuck of it?"

"What did you just say Bitch? Or should I call you a Dog? Or have you little brother fill that little place for you? I sure like to ruin his pretty boy's face."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me.."

There I was sick of him. I couldn't bare another moment of this. And what I was about to next was the worst act ever.

***BAM* **"Ouch! You bitch; my NOSE is hurting like hell! It's even bleeding! I shall give you credit, you do have quite a punch." Oh-ohh He was smirking not good thing… NOT a good thing.

"Why don't I give you taste of hell my DOG. A present from me to you."

I was right his smirks are NOT A GOOD THING.

Ouch, Ouch, OUCH! Damit that Gill fish left me like bloody dog…. Every part of my body hurt like HELL! Well he did say I was going to taste Hell. Being a senior is hard shit. Good thing it's Winter, now I don't need a freaking ice-pack.

I opened the front door of my three story mansion. The door knob was freezing. That's England to you.

"Oh my goodness sake! My Angelina what happened to you!" My Mom face looked horrified as she wrapped her arms around me protectively.

"Fell of the stairs on the bridge coming here. But I'll heal overnight…" I mumbled the last sentence. My body found a way out of my overprotective Mom. I always was strange.. I could heal faster than a human being. What the HECK I can heal faster than anything alive!

"That's not the problem…. You can't get those injuries from some little stairs." My Dad said coming into the hallway. I guess he heard the scream of my Mom. *SIGH*

"It is when you're running at full speed from a dog." Yup that was good lie. So proud of myself.. Wait lying is NOT good thing Angel Black Devil! Yes I have a strange name.. Along with Bloody Red hair, one Sky Blue eyes and the other Blood Red eye. Yes again my features were abnormal but at least I was the prettiest person I ever met. With my snow white skin, I was a beauty. I think that's why Gills always chased after me… I think it has to do with me turning him down. But blame me or not he was a player! I will not go out with a womanizer!

"*SIGH* Just go upstairs and clean up. Remember your Mom and I including Drake are there for you no matter what." My Dad said pushing back a strand of my abnormal (but beautiful) hair behind my ear.

"Thanks Dad. Oh, and Dad love you.."

"Love you too" My Mom and my Dad said it together in union.

"Oh and Dad?"

"Yes, my Angelina?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Beef steak, mash potato, corn, cheese cake and of course 2 half cooked steaks for you."

"Thanks Dad, Mom" My Brother actually cooked for us. He was the best cook I ever met! I sure he can make anything you ask! And about the half cooked thing. I always liked my meat half cooked since I could remember.

After taking a shower and pulling out bandages from the bottom counter, and putting them on my cuts and bruises. I went down stairs with my hair in a bun with some knee shorts and a blue spaghetti shirt.

"Mmmmmm.. Smells good pretty boy"

"Thanks Onii-san" My brother was obsessed with Anime. He gets it from me.

As soon as we ate my Mom and Dad asked if we could talk in my room. Which was weird.. I didn't do anything wrong?... Hmm..

"Uh ya Mom…" My Mother started to cry

"MOM! I'm sorry if I did anything… Just stop crying" I pulled a strand of her brown hair away from her face.

"*SIGH* Angelina… You're adopted…" My Dad said fighting tears. His Muddy brown eyes were at war from letting any tears come out.

"What….? I'm. I'm. I'm…." Still in shock my Dad pulled me into a tight hug. His Brown black hair muffled in my shoulder. I stared at my Mom her beautiful green eyes were puffy and red from her heavy crying.

"Mom…. I.. Does Drake know?" They nodded.. How can my brother not tell me.. Oh… My brother wasn't my blood.. I was sad at that…. Pull it together Angel Black Devil! Your parents… I mean fake parents… No they raised you! There YOUR parents. MY parents raised me to be tough and strong you CAN'T cry!

"Mom, Dad I still love you. YOU guys raised me as your own. And I will ALWAYS love you." My Mom and Dad pulled me into a group hug.

"Drake come in it's alright. Come join our group hug." I talked to the door. My Mom and Dad stared at me. My brother came in running to our hug. "I LOVE YOU Onii-san even if you're not my blood."

"Love you too pretty boy." We all hugged each other for 2 minutes breathing in all the things that happened today.

"Mom can I go to the store and cool off and get some munchies?"

"Oh yes dear!" Her eyes red puffy eyes were gone, and beautiful green eyes were back were THEY should belong.

My dad handed me a 20 dollar bill. I went upstairs to grab my IPhone5 and my favorite jacket and headed off to the store.

"Hmmm.. Oh! Laffy taffys! I should get Hot Cheetos and some Hot Puffs, Gatorade, another Gatorade…. Hot Mixed Munchies… Hot fries… Another one… Hershey, another one… Another one… Another one.. I should get Arizona and another Hot Puffs."

The Clerk looked at me like I was an Animal at the Zoo. I Blushed. I too was amazed that I was still skinny with my eating habits. Apparently I had to put back the Arizona…

**FLASH BACK~~(Present-Time)**

Just another day of hardship and abuse….. Just found out my parents weren't my real parents.. And no they do not abuse me.. It's the bullies at school… Ugh! If I could give them an piece of my angry fist I would.. But I can't. *SIGH* If I ever told on them or talk back them, they would hurt my dearest little brother Drake (Who is 14 and has Light brown hair and Deep green eyes, and is currently single and hot. And I mean it in a sisterly way).

I wonder how they came to find me… Ima go ask when I get home.

I opened the door and smelled the blood scent coming from the living room. Finding my Mom and Dads body on the floor.. And my brother nowhere to be found.. I hurried to my Mom's body.

"Mom..? Who did this to you!?.." My Mom's beautiful green eyes were becoming dull.

"My daughter… I.. I.. Love you… I have a present for your 18 birthday.. I found this in a basket with you at our front door when you were 3 years old on our door step.…. I.. Held on to it… I… Love you….." My Mom's hand slipped off my face into my lap holding a red pendent. My Mom's eyes grew dull. She had been murdered….. She… Gone to heaven; joining my dead Father. I slowly closed her eyes and pulled out my IPhone5 and dialed 911 as fast as I could.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I… My.. Family has been murdered… I…" I finally brooked down into tears… The last thing I heard was whines of police sounds. I fainted.. Griping on to the last thing my Mother gave to me after she had been murdered.

"Ah you're awake…" I was lying down on a hospital bed.

"AH! My brother! Is he dead too?!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but you brother wasn't found. There were signs of stress leading out his room. He was most likely kidnapped. But the clues are too faint… I sorry to say but the case has been dropped. I'm very sorry of your lose Miss.. But the Will of you parents left you 20.5 Billion dollars at your hands.. I hope you take it in good hands." The officer left the room quietly, leaving her too suck up everything that had happened.

"So they left… Wait 20.5 BILLION! What on earth were my..!" I brooked down yet again.. They were gone.. GONE.. Police gave up hope to find the murder and kidnapper of her ONLY brother she knows…

My worse birthday ever.. My 18 birthday.. She was an adult.. She already had her college degrees and could easily graduate from high school RIGHT NOW. Yesh, she was the smartest person in England. She can become anything she wanted to and be good at it… I got up and took the bus home right after I checked out of the hospital. My home was clean and spotless. MY HOME. I don't like the sound of that.. *SIGH* for now on she won't cry like a baby.

I got on my laptop and called my principal and told him that wou;dn't be there to graduate and to send all the papers by mail. I least I don't get to see Gills and his friends anymore. THAT was the only good thing that happened today *SIGH*

I had 20.5 billion dollars. I can survive 800 years with that! *SIGH* I searched up my Dad's will.

**I David Black Wolf give my Hot Springs around the world known famously to my daughter Angelina Black Devil. She will take everything I have under her name when I die. This is my will. And give my Black Wolf's responsibility to THE QUEEN, to my daughter Angelina Black Devil.**

Of course my Dad would do his will childishly. Ugh..! Well then I should get to work then. I'm a Business man now.. But I can do 1 year' worth of work in one hour. I am my father's daughter.

"Mmmmm… *YAWN* great I drooled on my desk…." I felt 2 hands reaching towards each sides of my shoulder. Two different hands. I grabbed the hands and threw them at the wall. Whoa… I was stronger and more sensitive.. How heck did I know 2 DIFFERENT hands were coming to me? Freakishly cool.

"Who are you?" There were two handsome guys right in front of me. TOO handsome… Something felt weird.. It felt like demonic.. Demons came to mind.

"Demons…"

"My regards my Mistress but this is Ceil Phatomhive and I Sebastian his butler." They both bowed. DEMONS bowed right in front of me…

"What are demons in my home?!" Wait Angel you can't get angry with demons THEIR DEMONS! But I, for some reason didn't feel scared like I was more powerful than them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day." The person who so called himself "Ceil" spoke up. He sounded irradiated

"Why are you here?" I was curious. Why are demons in _my room_? My parents were murdered and my brother has been kidnapped. And now my room is filled with 2 demons?!

"Your father, SATAN asked us to protect you and train you." Sebastian put his hand over his heart when he said the name of his ruler.

"Wait what….! My father…! Is Satan! No way! You got to be kiddin-….."

Last thing I remembered was hands lifting my back. I fainted yet again…

"My lady, are you alright?" Sebastian had a worried face on him.

I struggled to get up. But, Sebastian stopped me and pushed me back down.

"Whaa… Let me up!"

"My lady you should listen to me first."

"Fine go on"

"Satan, your father and mines; yes I'm your brother. _Half_ brother. Your Mom is an Angel. In fact, she's the most powerful Angel ever known. She's God's ONLY messenger. Our father choose my Master and I to protect you and to train you. I believe you had abnormal experiences today. When your born a Devil but in your case half Devil and Angel, you gain your powers at 18 and stop ageing. _Boys_ stop ageing at 21. But if you wished to become a different age you could. You can also Become an animal or Female/ Male. Those are one of the many powers a DEMON has. But, you'll find out the rest of powers you have another day. Any questions Milady?"

"Yes, is this why I have abnormal features and b-b-beautiful then most humans and have one Blood Red eye, the other Sky Blue?"

"Yes Milady, you have a Sky Blue eye because you're Angelic Mom, and you have a Blood Red eye because of your Demonic Dad. Not many Demons have Blood Red eyes as their birth color. You have to be _**VERY **_ powerful to have Blood Red eyes as your birth color. This also includes to Angels as well. Any further questions before we train Milady?"

"No…"

"Well then, I advise you put some comfortable clothes and shoes Milady" Sebastian smirked. I don't like smirks… They give me the creeps… *SIGH* Now that my parents had been murdered, I've been sighing a lot more often. Well then I should get some clothes on.

I went down the stairs with a Black tank top and some light brown shorts with All-Star converse (which were night black).

When I was about to go in our yard (a.k.a private forest), I was greeted by a boy my age. Ceil Phantomhive. He had Dark Blue eyes; one of the eyes has had a pentagram in the middle. He looked hot…. Whoa, Angel calm your tail. Any boy who's _that_ hot is always taken. *SIGH* He is hot though…

"Hey Angelina *WHACK* I mean greetings Milady…" Did I just see him get whacked by nothing… Probably _that_ other demon, I mean my _brother_ whacked him... Their demons, so of course they'll have super-human speed.

"You don't need to be formal and that goes to you to _Sebastian. _You can call me Angel." Hmmm… I wonder if Sebastian is my only brother… Ima ask him after training. "So… What kind of training am I going into?"

"Ugh… Sebastian makes you do some exotic things. Like, making you balance on a tree branch for weeks. One time he had me run for a month!" Ceil flinched at the flashback.

"You shouldn't have told her that Master, now she's shaking." Hmmm…? I'm shaking? I stared at my body. Sure enough I was shaking. But not a lot, that a human eye can realize it. But _why_ was I shaking? A memory popped in my head.

**FLASH BACK~~**

"Michael I don't wanna stay on dish twee branch anymore! Your soooo cruel" The 3 year old child me spoke innocently

"No My Litlle Angel, your training hasn't been completed. You still have 30 minutes more to go."

"But I've been on this twee since yesterday morning."

"*SIGH* Fine, I should let you rest…. But only because I love you."

The child me climbed down to hug Michael (who was around 10ish) and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you to Michy"

"Because you didn't finish the rest of the minutes, I'm going to make you run 20 miles early in the morning." The boy named Michael smirked.

"Why are you always such a meany to me Michy!" I cried like any 3 year old would.

"I'm sorry but I have to train you or you'll be a weakling. And I need you to protect yourself when I'm not there. Come My Little Angel let's go visit your Mom and Dad."

**PRESENT TIME~~**

"_Angel… You there?" _Ceil waved his hand across my face trying to get my attention.

"Hmm..? Ah nothing.. Hahahaaaa…."

"Angel, why don't we start off with a little friendly match between you and Ceil? Just to see where you're at." Sebastian looked over to Ceil who was glaring at his Butler.

*SIGH* I was going to go against Ceil. I'm sure I'm going to fail big time.

Ceil and I faced each other. Sebastian handed us each a sword and a dagger.

"Here are the instructions: I'll be somewhere in the forest and you guys have to find me. If you find me I'll be guarding a flag right behind me. To capture the flag you have to go against me. But, if you guys find it at the same time, you guys have to go against each and THAN me, to capture the flag. Give me a minute head so I can activate the traps in the forest." Sebastian smirked and turned and ran into the forest.

"Wait traps..?" Ceil looked at me smirking. How can be so calm when there traps?

"Well I guess we have to wait a minute to let him get ready."

"A minute has passed do we go?"

"Yes, I guess so.." Ceil stared at forest and ran.

"Wait! How am I supposed to run like you guys!" _Just run My Little Angel._ Whaaa? Who's there? _Run, My Little Angel, Run._ I decide trust the familiar voice, and ran into the forest. The wind tasted like mint! Everything was in slow motion! _Try to sniff the scent of the Demon_ I did just exactly that. I sniffed the air. I picked up several smells. I then sniffed up a familiar smell. Sebastian came to mind, his smell resembled a rose. I ran to it only to find Ceil right beside me, running alongside me. Whoa… I wonder if I can out run him. I picked up my pace. I was right, and not long I was in front of him. I wanted to see the face he was making. I looked back and saw a frustrated expression on his face. I was right HILARIOUS!


End file.
